Charade
by Island Moth
Summary: Just another one of my LOST prompts. Not as well-written as the others, in my opinion, but it was fun and I just had to put those references at the end.


**Prompt: Charades  
Characters: Pretty Much Everyone!**

"Um... Oh oh oh! The polar bear!" Charlie exclaimed. Sawyer nodded and sat back down on the couch, while his friend stood up in front of the group. It was New Year's Eve, and only ten o' clock. Hurley suggested they play charades, and of course the rest of the group agreed. They were in his mansion of a house, so of course there was plenty of room for the whole gang to be there.

"Okay okay okay, uh..." Charlie seemed to think for a moment. "Oh!" He quickly wiped his face of all emotion and made his eyes bug-out. He stared out at everyone.

"What in the world-" Claire was cut off by Hurley.

"Ben!" He exclaimed. Charlie grinned.

"You got it, Hurley!" He said happily.

"Awesome dude!" Hurley grinned and switched places with Charlie.

"Well **I** certainly didn't find that very amusing..." Ben said from the corner he was sitting in.

"You're just jealous 'cause I managed to **per****fect** that creepy stare o' your's." Charlie said with a grin. Ben mutterd something inadubily while the rest of the group started yelling out guesses to Hurley's pantomiming.

"He's in a rowboat." Miles said boredly. "What, you mean you people **seriously** didn't see that?"

"Whatever man. It's your turn." Hurley said with a nod towards the Miles. "Charade something."

"What, and make a fool out of myself?" The 'Ghostbuster' asked. "I'll pass."

"You're just jealous 'cause **my** powers are-" Miles quickly cut him off.

"Cooler then mine." He finished. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Tubby." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll play your game, if it'll make you shut up." He stood up to switch places with Hurley.

"Oh come on Miles, you **know** you want to play." Kate said. Miles ignored her and started on his charade- he started to walk over to the other side of the room and stumbled a bit, looking like he just narrowly missed bumping into something. He picked a random book off a shelf and started flipping through it quickly, then stopped on a page and started acting like he was whispering something to himself.

"Daniel!" Charlotte shouted out with a grin.

"Right." Miles nodded and took his seat again.

"I don't act like that..." Daniel said quietly.

"Of course you do." Charlotte said, looking over at him. "But I still love you." She grinned.

"Uh, y-yeah..." He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously like he did every time Charlotte said something like that. She smiled at him and stood up, then turned to face the group.

"Okay." Charlotte started to pantomime something odd. It took a while, but finally some one guessed it.

"It's what I believe **you** call the 'smoke monster'." Ben said in that creepy voice of his.

"Right you are." Charlotte switched places with him. At first Ben just stood there, as if thinking. He then began to pretend like he was holding a shotgun. He 'shot' at something, then went over to it and stared down at it for a moment.

"A hunter?" Jack guessed. Ben shook his head and mouthed the words 'who are you?' to whatever it was he had apparently 'shot at'.

"It's Eloise." Kate said. "After she shot- er..." She looked over at Daniel, remembering that he was in the room.

"Don't remind me..." He muttered.

"You sure have a strange sense of humor, Ben." Locke, who had remained silent up until that point, spoke up.

"Why thank you John." Ben said as he switched places with Kate, who then continued to act out her own scene. She held out her arms like she was holding something, and mouthed out 'You! Shall not! Pass!'

"Gandalf!" Charlie said instantly, before anyone else could even have a chance to think about it.

"You're good." Kate commented as they switched places.

"Eh, it was kind of obvious." He said with a shrug. "Alright..." He bent down a bit so that he was hunched over, and acted like he was holding something. He suddenly had an idea and took off his DS ring, then started rubbing it like it was something precious. The others just stared at him like he was crazy.

"... Is he sick?" Rose asked, looking over at Jack.

"I don't think so..." The doctor shook his head.

A few more minutes of Charlie acting like he was insane passed, until finally the rest of the group decided that they just couldn't guess it. "Okay dude, I give up." Hurley said. "You win." He announced.

"Yes!" Charlie grinned.

"So what was it?" Claire asked.

Charlie shook his head, laughing. "I can't believe you guys didn't get this!" He said.

"Just tell us what it was!" Sawyer complained.

"Gollum!" They just stared at him.

...

"You're a dork." Miles stated.


End file.
